The power of one kiss
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: what if in twilight when that van crashed Edward couldn't help it, and got trapped in a passionate kiss with Bella, and ended up accidentally losing some control and biting her?
1. Chapter 1

**B's pov**

I barely was fast enough to see it but as the van came crashing towards me I watched in surprise as Edward came out of no were and stopped it with his hands.

I fell to the ground as I hit my head on my truck.

Edward quickly was at my side pulling me up in fear, and worry.

"Bella are you ok?" His musical voice said with concern painted in his eyes.

"I think so." I said and I felt around at my head, and was relieved that there was no blood.

But Edward continued to stare at me with an emotion dancing behind his eyes that I couldn't see, and all of a sudden he was leaning forward to my.

My heart was beating wildly as my eyes went to his lips, then back to his eyes, and I was overwhelmed by the yearning I felt to have his lips on mine.

And just like that as if an angel heard my plea and made my wish come true Edward pressed his lips to mine.

It felt like heaven, his lips felt so smooth, and cool, like marble, but that just made that kiss that much more amazing.

I pulled myself closer to him, and kissed him back with all the passion that I had kept locked up every day that I was around him.

But as our kiss deepened and became in more passionate Edward's kiss trailed to my neck, and he sunk his teeth into my neck.

I gasped out at the pain, but I refused to make myself pull away.

Edward pulled away quickly after a second, and so much pain entered his eyes that it broke my heart into millions of pieces.

The place where he bit me now began to burn, and I cried out in pain.

The voices around the trucks now seemed frantic.

"Bella, I'm so sorry what I did to you, I'm so sorry, but you must be quieter, oh dream god I'm sorry." Edward mumbled to me, and had me curled in his lap in seconds.

The pain burning through me was enough for me to wish that that van would have smashed me into nothing, but I kept my mouth shut like Edward said.

"W-why did you bite me, and why does it burn?" I stuttered out, but I wasn't afraid I was merely in withering agony.

Edward winced, and hugged me to him.

"I'm sorry Bella; I'll explain everything to you when we get to the hospital." Edward said.

I nodded, unable to speak at the moment, now I was afraid, not that I was going to die, but the thought that after this was over I would never see Edward again.

"Bella, I need you to be strong for me, and try not to show how much of this pain is getting to you please, I, I love you." Edward said as the sirens for the ambulance sounded.

My heart warmed at his words, and I felt like if I would move without feeling like I was being burned alive I would do a touchdown dance.

"Really?" I asked hopeful.

Edward stroked my face with a small smile.

"I truly do, and I'm sorry Bella, I really didn't mean for this to happen." Edward sighed lowly.

It was hard but I gently squeezed his hand.

"Everything is going to be fine Edward, I love you to." I choked out as the van began to get pulled out of the way to get to us.

Edward's eyes warmed at that, and he bent down and gave me one gentle kiss.

And with that kiss that gave me the energy to keep my mouth shut, and remain expressionless.

Edward followed me into the ambulance, and sat by my side as we rode to the hospital.

He just stroked my face with a sad look, and told me that he loved my repeatedly, and kissed my hands like there was no tomorrow.

This was what was keeping me from shrieking, thrashing, and throwing a completely fit.

I guess there really was power in just one kiss.

**Review? Shall I continue? Ed's pov or B's pov?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ed's pov**

What have I done, the only woman in my life that I would risk my life for in a heartbeat is laying here in front of my being tortured on the bed in front of me, and it's all because I couldn't help my temptation, and pushed myself to far.

I was a monster, a selfish monster, and what worse is my love isn't even angry with me, what was wrong with her, she was slowly being burned alive, and she has no clue what was happening.

She must be so scared, I had to make sure that she was ok no matter what I would leave her side until she was ok even if it means three long days.

"Edward, please don't leave." My angel whispered to me through the pain.

I took her hand in mine; wanting her to know that I'll never go.

"I'll stay here as long as you want me to." I said kissing her hand gently.

She nodded, and let out a small wince, but that simple recognition to pain had my heart in pieces, but then fell asleep.

I had made sure that Carlisle was her only doctor, and that she was put under every time Charlie would come by.

So far Charlie thinks she is fighting a coma, and death at the same time with that head injury, and stops by every few hours to check on her.

"Edward when she wakes up I think we should tell her what's happening, this must really be hard on her." Carlisle said bringing me out of my thoughts.

I nodded.

"Ok, how do you think she'll take it?" I asked a little nervous of her reaction she'll have.

Carlisle shrugged.

"With Bella I have no clue, but the news of her having to fake her death she might take hard, she'll have to say goodbye to her whole family Edward." He said looking over her papers.

"Thanks for making me feel better Carlisle." I mumbled and sighed in pain as I thought about how much pain I was putting Bella through.

"I'm sorry son, I didn't mean to make you upset, maybe she won't be to upset she'll have you now, and if you both love each other then I think Bella will cope just fine." Carlisle said, and patted my shoulder before walking out of the room.

Yes it was true that I loved Bella very much, I would do anything for her, but did she really feel the same way?

When I kissed her she did kiss me back, or was I just imaging it, no I'm very sure that she did.

I guess what I had to tell her would really test if she loved me, I prayed that she would take this ok, and she wouldn't think that I was some kind of monster, even though I was.

I watched Bella closely as she began to stir in her bed, and as her big brown eyes looked up at me reveling how much pain, and torture that I was causing her.

I gave her a weak smile, and was surprised that she returned it a little bit more brighter then I would expect.

Well here is goes, let's just hope, no pray that somehow Bella understands.

**B's pov**

"Bella, I must tell you what's happening." Edward said hesitantly.

This is what I was waiting for, I know Edward was something inhuman, I found that out the hard way, but I also knew he wasn't bad, and I didn't care what he was, I loved him.

"Ok, well I'm listening." I said but cringed at the pain that seemed to be growing hotter by the second.

"You see Bella I am a vampire." Edward said slowly.

My jaw dropped in surprise.

But it did make sense, he did bit me on the neck, and I was slowly withering in intense pain.

He waited for me to process this with concern, but when I nodded for him to continue he did it with a little bit more confidence.

"And now that I bit you, you will become a vampire as well." He said.

I rested my head back letting the fire chew on all of my body, and burn me to ashes.

"And I'll drink blood?" I asked a little bothered by the thought.

"Yes, but you don't have to kill human, me, and my family kill animals, and this is up to you, if you want to eat animals, or humans." Edward said but I could tell her really didn't want me to eat humans, and neither did I.

"I'll stick to animals." I said with a nod.

Edward looked at me shocked, but he went on with a small smile.

"Of course you can't tell anyone what you are, it is the rules." He said watching me closely.

"Ok, so how come we can just walk around in the day time, and do I have to sleep in a coven?" I asked thinking back to all the things I knew about vampires.

Edward laughed at that.

"No that's all myth, vampires can't even sleep." Edward said rolling his gorgeous golden eyes.

"Wow, no sleep, so how will it feel to be around humans will it be hard?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, when the change is over you won't be able to be around humans at all without trying to kill it, and you'll be too strong for anyone to stop, but I promise that I'll try my best if it comes to that." Edward said quickly.

"So I can't be around Charlie anymore." I said my eyes clouding with tears.

Edward quickly was brushing my tears away.

"Please don't cry Bella, I'm so sorry that I had made you go through this." Edward said looking even more pained then me.

I sighed, and took his hand from my face and just held it like there was no tomorrow.

"It's alright Edward I understand it was an accident, but why did you bit me, was my blood too much, to close or what?" I asked.

"Well mainly it's because I got way more close to you then I was used to but instead of getting farther away I went closer, and I lost control for just one second." Edward said and looked down in shame, and torture.

My hand went up to his face, and I stroked his cheek.

"It's ok Edward really." I said hating to see him like this.

He looked at me now, and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine gently.

The fire that turning my body to ash was almost cooled by his touch so I leaned into the kiss, loving the feel of his lips, and the cooling power they had on me.

But Edward pulled away a little, and grinned down at me.

"Bella remember the last time you did that I ended up biting you, I would have thought that you learned your lesson." Edward teased, and began to stroke my face.

I blushed, and the fire returned even worse than before but I held onto the rails on my bed to hold back the pain.

Edward looked concerned now.

I panted for a second, and squeezed my eyes shut for a few minutes, and when I did so Edward began to hum a sweet tune.

It was relaxing, soothing, and had to sleep in a matter of seconds.

Was there anything that Edward could do, but before I could to far asleep I needed to say something to him.

"I love you Edward." I whispered to him.

"I love you to my Bella." He said his lips right to my ear planting a kiss on it, but then I was deep asleep safe from the pain for now, until I woke up again.

But I couldn't wait to wake up again, even though the pain was waiting for me, so was Edward, and I would take any form of pain to see him again.

**Review? I'll update this story when I get 20 more reviews for my other story angels or devils! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ed's pov**

"Only one more hour Bella." I said to my love as I walked into her room.

She looked up at me with bright eyes, but coughed out in pain.

I winced at the reminder of the monster I was for doing this, but when her gorgeous smile slipped onto her face all my feelings disappeared and were replaced with love, desire, and joy.

I walked over to her, and took her hand in mine.

"Finally, I don't think I can wait a minute longer." Bella choked out as her hands shakily hold onto mine.

Her hand now felt like mine, not soft, and warm, but normal like mine, it was so strange to me.

I kissed her hand gently and never took my eyes away from her now red eyes.

"I'm sorry about all this Bella." I said looking down.

I know that I had been apologizing for three days straight but I couldn't help it, I did one of the most selfish things ever to do, and half of me is glad I did.

"Edward really I am completely fine with this, I'll miss Charlie and Rene sure, but I love you, and would give up anything to be with you." Bella said seriously, then her hand fell back against her pillow and she gave a soft cry of pain.

Four knifes stabbed at all the places in my heart, and if I wasn't a vampire I knew that I would have been crying.

I couldn't lose her, she was my everything, I would be nothing but an empty shell, a cold, lonely, empty shell.

She gave me a slight smile.

"I'm ok." She said softly.

I frowned, not agreeing with her at all.

At that moment Carlisle came in with a look of sadness, but he hid it quickly as Bella looked up at him.

"Charlie will be coming in soon, are you still going with your plan?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it's just easier this way." Bella said now looking even more pained then before.

Carlisle nodded sadly.

"Would you still like Edward and I to be with you, or would you like some privacy with Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"Please stay, if Charlie gets to close to me I don't want to hurt him." Bella said looking at us both with hope.

"Of course, he'll be here in three, two, one…" I said hearing his thoughts, and movements from behind the door.

_Oh Bella please be ok. _He thought over and over again.

This was going to be hard on me as well seeing all the pain that I had caused on not only Bella, but her loved ones.

Charlie came in with red eyes, but he obviously was trying to look like this wasn't destroying his insides.

"How is she?" He asked walking right over to her, and taking her hand that wasn't in mine already.

Charlie already knew my feelings for Bella, and strangely he was glad that I did, and was very glad that I was the one who had tried to save her, if only he knew what I did, that I killed his only daughter.

"I'm sorry to say worse than before, we don't know what's happening, we aren't sure how long she is going to be." Carlisle said seriously, even looking genuinely sad.

Charlie now was letting a few tears asleep as he looked at Bella, her eyes closed, and her chest barely rising and falling.

Bella had only five minutes left now.

I looked over to Charlie sadly.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, sorry I couldn't save her, I tried I really did." I said looking down at Bella now.

She continued to keep her expression blank.

"You're making it sound like there is no hope at all, she could pull through this." Charlie said glaring at me with teary eyes.

The intense torture, and hope in his voice was enough to bring on a whole new round of guilt to me, and I kissed Bella's hand gently.

Telling her that there was seconds away from it being over, and for her to stop breathing soon.

That's when her heart monitor began to beep like crazy.

Charlie jumped to his feet in fear.

"What's happening, what's going on with her heart?" Charlie asked franticly looking at Carlisle.

Carlisle quickly began to pretend to look over her, and keep a worried, shocked face while doing it.

"I don't know, how is this possible?" Carlisle asked looking horrified.

Bella began to convulse on the table, now I was worried, I had never seen anyone do that as the change was coming to an end.

"Do something?" Charlie shrieked at us.

"Bella, Bella are you ok love?" I asked in franticly.

Then slowly the shaking stopped, and her heart began to slow and finally stopped along with Bella's breathing.

"NO!" Charlie yelled, and fell to his knees in sobs as he clutched Bella's hand to him.

Carlisle and I began to look her over quickly, not sure what had happened and if Bella was ok.

When Bella gave my hand a gentle squeeze telling me she was fine I sighed in relief lowly so Charlie didn't hear.

_So is she ok? _Carlisle asked.

I gave him a slight nod.

_Edward I can hear your thoughts! _Bella's thoughts said all of a sudden.

I gasped in shock.

_How did you do that? _I thought shocked.

_I don't know, but when I focus on Carlisle being around Charlie isn't hard at all, but as soon as I focus on something else it is like fire in my throat like crazy. _Bella thought to me.

_Do you think your power is that you can take someone else's power and use it? _I thought in amazement.

_I think so, but if I focus on Charlie I can't do anything. _Bella thought as Charlie began to stand up.

_Maybe it only works on other vampires. _I thought.

_That's pretty cool, Edward please tell me when Charlie leaves for sure so I can stop concentrated on Carlisle. _Bella thought.

_Alright it won't be long now. _I thought, and then looked to Charlie.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry." Carlisle said gently putting his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie looked away from him and to Bella in sorrow.

"I have to go, tell Rene, umm, thanks Carlisle." Charlie said gruffly, and walked out the door.

Carlisle sighed.

"Charlie isn't taking this well." He said and looked down to Bella.

"Alright Bella, Charlie is gone." I said gently.

Bella opened her eyes slowly reveling two blood red orbs, and she smiled.

"Well at least that's over with, but what will I do, I don't want to pretend to be dead, and get buried." Bella said sitting up straight for the first time in three day.

"Well I could see if Charlie would allow us to do all the arrangements, and we could just bury an empty casket." Carlisle said.

Bella nodded, and looked to me as Carlisle left to go find Charlie.

"Hi." She said shyly as I sat down beside her.

I chuckled, and pulled her as close to me as possible.

"Hello my love." I said resting my chin on her shoulder and breathing in her scent, it was delicious, but no burn would come to my relief.

She curled into me.

"This isn't so bad." She grinned.

I shook my head in awe.

"You don't mind being a vampire at all?" I asked shocked that she actually was ok with all this.

"Sure, it's not that different of being human, I'm just prettier." She shrugged.

I let out a growl at that.

"You have never been merely pretty Bella." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

She rolled her eyes adorably and relaxed into me more.

"I love you." She said into my chest.

My heart could have began to beat at any moment at those three little words.

"I love you to, more than you could ever know." I said and pulled her to my lips.

She kissed me back immediately with passion that had waves of desire crashing against my insides.

Our kiss began to deepen and I couldn't help but let my tongue traces her lips softly begging for entrance that she granted without hesitation.

My tongue danced in her mouth tasting her, as hers did the same in mine.

Soon I was on top of her running my hands through her hair, and tried desperately to get closer.

Moans began to fill the room as Bella again deepened the kiss.

I had to stop soon or this would turn into something more, but I couldn't find the strength to move away from her.

But as someone entered the room and cleared their throat I quickly pulled away, and was off Bella, half relieved for the interruption, and half annoyed.

"Sorry for interrupting but I don't think Charlie would like to see Edward kissing his dead daughter like this." Carlisle said amused.

Bella looked at him sheepishly, and I found myself wanted to crush my lips back to hers.

"Sorry." She grinned and looked back at me.

Bella was sure to be the death of me, but I didn't care I loved her.

And now with her in my life now I know that everything was going to be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's pov**

As I let Edward pull me out of the Hospital, Carlisle walking right behind us I was amazed at the beauty around me.

Forks really was more of a beautiful place then I had remembered, but that was the thing, I could barely remember a thing.

"Why can't I remember?" I mumbled as I looked down at the ground, concentrating on things that happened before I had been turned.

Edward looked at me with guilt.

"I'm sorry Bella, human memories tend to fade after being turned, it will be a little hard to remember some things." He said watching me closely.

I nodded at that, not bothered to much by it, but it did make things a little harder when I thought of Charlie, and how much pain I had put him there, because now I could barely even remember what he looked like.

I had spent such a long time away from him he seemed to be nothing but a smudge in my thoughts.

"That's alright, I guess were just going to have to make new memories." I said with a smile to Edward and Carlisle.

They both smiled back at me.

"That's right, and we will, as a family." Carlisle said, and nicely opened the door to Edward's bright shiny Volvo.

As we all got in I could help but look around. Everything was so clear, I analyzed everything, making sure I would remember ever second of my first day as a vampire. I also focused my energy on my new power, making sure that I used Carlisle's super self control so I wasn't even the slightest bit tempted.

Edward took my hand in his, keeping on hand on the wheel as we went down the roads of Forks.

I looked over at him with a smile. My insides were tying up in knots as his golden eyes looked into mine.

My eyes had been a crimson red, but thanks so Carlisle had gave me contacts to go over them, just so if anyone would happen to look into the windows of the car they wouldn't be scared to death by the color of my eyes.

"Do you think the others will freak out when they see me?" I wondered as we began down a path way almost completely concealed with the woods around it.

Edward chuckled, and kissed my hand gently.

"Probably, they have know idea what is going on, they saw the van fly into us, but they all ran off encase there was blood. After that Esme kept them home, only telling them that Carlisle and I were taking care of you." Edward explained, his eyes brightening with amusement.

I laughed at this.

"This should be fun then." I said with a grin.

I was anxious to see Edward's house, I wondered for a long time what it might look like, if it was as beautiful as him, and his whole family… our new family.

As we made it through the thick forest, the house appeared, and I gasped at it's beauty. Yep, there had been no doubt this house was just as beautiful.

A vampire house.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked as he parked in front of the garage.

"No, I love it." I said with a little laugh.

Edward chuckled at that, and in seconds he was at my door, opening it up for me with a gentlemanly smile that warmed my now frozen heart.

Although I was surprised that I was able to keep up with his speed with no problem, it almost even seemed a little slow.

I quickly got out, getting a good look at the house.

"Ready?" Edward asked wrapping a tender arm around me.

His touch soothed me, and sent shivers down my spine at the same time.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I nodded, and I watched as the doors came busting right off the hinges, and people began to fly out of the house.

I hissed in shock, and backed away.

This was a strange reaction for me, it was as if I was acting on instinct.

But I was soon calmed as Edward stroked my cheek gently.

I relaxed my stance a little, and watched as the Cullen's stared at me in complete shock, and horror.

"Is that Bella?" Emmett asked looking me from head to toe in shock.

Edward grumbled a little.

"Yes it's Bella." He said now smiling at me.

Alice squealed, and came running over to me, and embraced me gently.

I giggled now, and hugged her back a little surprised myself.

"Oh Bella, I knew this was going to happen." Alice said after she pulled away.

Jasper stepped forward now watching me closely with a strange expression that made me uneasy.

Rosalie, and Esme also stepped forward with warm smiles that relieved me.

"What happened?" Rose asked shifting her gaze from me to Edward with cold eyes.

"I kind of lost control after I had saved Bella from the van, I got to close, and well, I changed her." Edward said looking down in shame.

I squeezed his hand gently, and he looked to me with a smile.

"But it's ok, I'm not upset that it happened, at first I was, but I realized something." I said with a shy smile as I looked back to Edward's family.

"And what was that?" Jasper wondered, looking interested in what I was about to say.

"I love Edward, with my whole heart, and lasting an eternity with him would be my own form of heaven." I said and looked back to Edward.

He leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine gently, and after a few coughs pulled away.

"And I'm guessing he feels the same way." Rose said rolling her eyes, but keeping an amused smile.

Edward nodded with confidence.

"I truly do." He said. And those little words were enough to send my insides fluttering.

"That is so great Edward, you have finally found you're mate." Esme said smiling at the both of us.

"Sweet, now Eddie won't be such a party pooper all the time." Emmett said with a loud laugh.

Edward rolled his eyes at that, but didn't look away from me face.

I smiled at him, unable to hold back my growing happiness.

I could tell that being a vampire was going to be the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**Sorry it took so long to review. I really didn't even want to when I got so many reviews threatening me to update. It was a little scary, but I decided to give them what they wanted. A brand new chapter. I'll be updating much more often now that I have some ideas, thanks to some of my reviewers. ****If you would like the next chapter tomorrow, review!**


End file.
